mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Cultura ou Escritura?
O grande teste da fé é se manter fiel à Bíblia quando ela contraria os valores do nosso tempo A declaração de Ellen White de que a Bíblia é “a voz de Deus nos falando … como se pudéssemos ouvi-la literalmente” (Testemunhos para a Igreja, v. 6, p. 393) é, ao mesmo tempo, confortante e desafiadora. Ela é facilmente aceita quando a Bíblia diz que “Deus é amor” (1Jo 4:8), que Jesus foi preparar “moradas” para nós (Jo 14:2) e que ele pode “nos perdoar os pecados e nos purificar de toda injustiça” (1Jo 1:9). No entanto, a mesma Bíblia também afirma que os israelitas foram instrumentos divinos para punição dos cananeus (Lv 26:7, 8), que o escravo Onésimo deveria voltar para seu senhor (Fm 12), que as mulheres devem ser “sujeitas” ao marido (Ef 5:22; 1Pe 3:1) e que os “efeminados” não herdarão “o reino de Deus” (1Co 6:10). Para muitos, nisso, a Bíblia entra em choque com os valores mais lógicos e atuais e deixa de parecer a voz de um Deus de amor. Inclusão e igualdade são hoje ideais hegemônicos. É coerente e atual abrir espaço para as minorias marginalizadas. Defender os direitos femininos irrestritos é politicamente correto. Diante disso, certas declarações bíblicas têm causado constrangimento. As indagações surgem às dezenas: Por que Deus manteria aliança com os israelitas se eles fizeram “pior” do que os cananeus que haviam contaminado a terra de Canaã (2Rs 21:9)? Não teria essa história sido narrada da perspectiva de Israel, retratando os cananeus como ímpios, quando na verdade os israelitas foram piores do que eles? Por que a escravidão foi tolerada ao longo de séculos sem nenhuma condenação direta? Por que a Bíblia, desde o princípio, não estabeleceu a igualdade entre homem e mulher, combatendo o machismo? Por que a marginalização não foi encarada corajosamente, da mesma forma que Jesus defendeu a mulher adúltera? Lentes da cultura Para muitos, a resposta é simples: a verdade bíblica, transmitida pelos autores inspirados, se acomoda às estruturas socioculturais do contexto em que foi escrita. Essa abordagem procura resolver os dilemas causados pelo relato bíblico quando este entra em choque com os valores e a visão de mundo do tempo atual. Para os defensores do ponto de vista da verdade aculturalizada, o relato bíblico da criação, por exemplo, incorpora as ideias mitológicas do tempo de Moisés e a descrição dos costumes sociais reproduz os valores do contexto em questão sem interferir neles. Portanto, essas pessoas defendem que, hoje, o ensino das origens deve substituir as ideias de Moisés pela visão dominante da ciência. Da mesma forma, uma abordagem atual da condição da mulher e dos excluídos deve incorporar o sentimento de igualdade e inclusão predominantes. Além disso, a valorização da pluralidade na cultura pós-moderna tem fomentado leituras diversas da Escritura, possibilitando a cada grupo social uma teologia específica. Existe a teologia da libertação, que usa a Bíblia para dar voz aos pobres e oprimidos; a teologia feminista, que empreende a defesa da mulher; a teologia negra e a teologia homossexual, em defesa dos marginalizados. Todas essas abordagens partem da suspeita de que há sistemas de dominação na sociedade e que a tarefa da teologia é desmontar tais estruturas sociais e promover a emancipação das diversas classes oprimidas. Henry A. Vikler afirma que “a hermenêutica da suspeita reivindica a tarefa de desmascarar a visão de mundo em que o texto bíblico se apoia, a qual se suspeita ser o suporte dos poderosos em sua opressão sobre os fracos” (Hermeneutics: Principles and Process of Biblical Interpretation, p. 69). Orientados por esse espírito desconstrucionista, os teólogos dissecam o texto bíblico como se fosse possível estabelecer quando os autores inspirados estão transmitindo uma verdade espiritual e quando estão apenas refletindo a visão de mundo e as ultrapassadas estruturas socioculturais de seu tempo. Decorre daí a centralidade do intérprete em detrimento da autoridade do texto sagrado. Submissão à Palavra Contrariamente a essa tendência de elevar o intérprete acima do autor inspirado e de considerar a Palavra de Deus como acomodada à cultura antiga, Cristo endossou “todas as Escrituras” (Lc 24:27), e Paulo declarou que “toda a Escritura é divinamente inspirada por Deus” (2Tm 3:16). Em defesa da verdade bíblica, Ekkehardt Mueller afirma que “a Palavra de Deus não é cultural nem historicamente condicionada, mas cultural/historicamente constituída”. Apesar de ser transmitida por meio da linguagem humana, “ela transcende a cultura e nos alcança hoje”. Por isso, diz ele, “o que o texto bíblico significava em seu ambiente original é precisamente o que ele significa para nós hoje”, e toda a verdade bíblica precisa ser entendida a partir de “seu significado original” (Compreendendo as Escrituras, p. 113). Quando os dilemas sociais são analisados no contexto bíblico, deve-se notar que a salvação é o objetivo primordial da revelação divina. Nessa perspectiva, Deus foi capaz de libertar o povo de Israel da escravidão egípcia, quando essa condição comprometia o plano da salvação, mas ele também foi capaz de entregar esse mesmo povo à escravidão novamente, sob as mãos do rei pagão Nabucodonosor, a quem ele chamou de “meu servo” (Jr 25:9). Libertar e escravizar do ponto de vista social são ações subordinadas ao plano da salvação, que é superior e essencial, ficando subentendido que a escravidão decorre do afastamento do plano salvífico de Deus. Diante das expectativas dos discípulos acerca da restauração do reino de Israel e da libertação do jugo romano, Jesus foi claro em dizer que o reino de Deus estava dentro deles (Lc 17:20, 21). Esse reino espiritual, que liberta do poder do pecado, é a essência do reino da graça inaugurado por Jesus. Mais tarde, antes da descida do Espírito, ele disse que não competia aos discípulos saber o tempo para a implantação do reino da glória (At 1:6, 7), que incluiria libertação social e política de todo tipo de jugo. O objetivo da manifestação e da ação de Deus na história é a salvação de seus filhos. É notório que Jesus não só frustrou as expectativas emancipatórias imediatas dos discípulos, mas disse que eles seriam perseguidos e maltratados por causa de seu nome (Lc 21:12). Ele deixou sugerido que Roma continuaria soberana e que perseguiria os próprios crentes. E não esboçou nenhum plano de quebrar esse poder, senão no reino da glória. O plano da salvação é prioritário, e essa questão deve ser levada em conta na leitura dos relatos bíblicos envolvendo questões sociais. A despeito disso, porém, é preciso considerar que a submissão da mulher na Bíblia não é a mesma da cultura machista do mundo. A relação da igreja com Cristo é o modelo da submissão feminina e da autoridade masculina. O escravo na Bíblia também não é o mesmo escravo da história europeia-americana, pois não raro o escravo em Israel preferia ficar com seu senhor quando ele podia ser livre (Dt 15:13-16). Todos os pecadores, por mais socialmente excluídos que sejam, são salvos mediante o arrependimento e abandono do pecado possibilitados pela graça de Cristo. Nas últimas décadas, os cristãos têm manifestado grande reverência para com as Escrituras. Nunca se leu tanto a Bíblia nem jamais foram vendidas tantas cópias do livro sagrado. No entanto, as Escrituras têm sido lidas mais como um compêndio de autoajuda do que como revelação da verdade divina. O teólogo britânico John Barton considera que as hermenêuticas pós-modernas “permitem às pessoas atribuir o significado que elas desejam ver nos textos sagrados”. Essa abordagem oferece um modelo de exegese que proporciona às pessoas “bem-estar dentro de suas comunidades”. Segundo ele, na verdade, os crentes pós-modernos não desejam ser desafiados pelo significado do texto bíblico, a despeito do “lugar de honra” que dão à Bíblia (Cambridge Companion to Biblical Interpretation, p. 18). Teste da fé O grande teste da reverência para com a verdade bíblica não é quando a Bíblia afirma o que acreditamos, mas quando ela contraria nossas expectativas e convicções mais íntimas. A mesma voz que diz que Jesus pode perdoar nossos pecados também afirma que a igreja não é deste mundo nem deve se acomodar à cultura secular; em vez disso, precisa ser separada. O teste da fé é quando a Bíblia diz uma coisa que a ciência, com seus métodos, tem demonstrado o contrário. É quando um autor inspirado faz uma afirmação que entra em choque direto com os valores do nosso tempo. Manter essa afirmação inspirada é não apenas uma questão de fé, mas de submissão. Nisso, a própria Bíblia nos dá inúmeros exemplos. Jó pôde dizer: “ainda que ele me mate nele esperarei” (Jó 13:15). O pequeno Samuel disse: “Fala, Senhor, porque o teu servo ouve” (1Sm 3:9). A primeira característica da fé é a submissão à voz de Deus. Vanderlei Dorneles é Doutor em Ciências pela Escola de Comunicação e Artes (USP) e redator-chefe associado na CPB